Rhaegan Targaryen
This roleplay character belongs to Michy. Please Note: this page is under construction. Rhaegan Lannister, née Targaryen, called Rhae, is a major character in the first, second, third, fourth and fifth seasons. She is played by starring cast member Emilia Clarke, who also portrays Daenerys Targaryen, and debuts in the series premiere. She is the daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, and the only surviving child of her father. During Robert's Rebellion, Rhaegan's mother was taken to the Tower of Joy in the Red Mountains of Dorne, where she eventually gave birth to her. Her mother suffered from childbed fever; she only lived long enough to name her daughter and have her final moments with Ned when he came to rescue her, making him promise to take care of Rhaegan. She is only allowed to live because her mother was the once-betrothed of Robert Baratheon, the new king, as well as the niece of his best friend. Also, when Rhaegan came of age, Robert would choose who she was to marry. For these reasons, she isn't exiled like her uncle and aunt. Shortly after her birth, Rhaegan is give the sobriquet, Dragonwolf, as she is the daughter of a Targaryen and a Stark. While still in her mother's womb, Rhaegan was gifted with four petrified dragon eggs. They were hidden away safely by her uncle, as he knew Robert would have destroyed them. Three of her four dragon eggs hatch at the end of the fourth season; they are the first seen in the world for hundreds of years, thus earning her the sobriquet, Queen of Dragons. Following the outbreak of the War of the Five Kings and the capture of her husband by her own family, Rhaegan flees King's Landing. She begins to garner support from those who are still loyal to House Targaryen, intending to claim the Iron Throne as her birthright. During her campaing to gain support from others, she begins to introduce herself as Rhaegan of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, the Dragonwolf, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, the Firebringer, and Queen of Dragons. Biography Background Personality Titles Rhaegan is the first member of the Targaryen dynasty to bear her name. Therefore, when Rhaegan proclaims herself the rightful heir of the Targaryen dynasty, she is styled officially as "Rhaegan of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name". Rhaegan's full titles are "Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Lady Regnant of the Seven Kingdoms". Rhaegan is a "Queen Regnant" because she inherited the throne in her own right from her father. She is the first Queen Regnant (Ruling Queen) in the history of the Targaryen dynasty, aside from her aunt. Compare Rhaegan's inheritance to the manner in which the real-life Elizabeth I of England was a "Queen Regnant" because she inherited the throne from her father. In contrast, Cersei Lannister is a "Queen Consort" and is called "Queen" only because she was married to the ruling King. Similarly, Catelyn Stark became "Lady Consort" of Winterfell (usually shortened to "Lady of Winterfell") because she married the then-current Lord of Winterfell. Category:Females Category:House Targaryen